


伊修瓦尔记事

by PhotonTiaL



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhotonTiaL/pseuds/PhotonTiaL
Summary: “说实话，如果我们真的出不去……”罗伊若有所指地抚摸霍克艾的肩膀，“不如......”鹰眼感觉自己的牙根都要被咬断了，她皱着眉看着上司，同样疲累和忍耐的眼睛却似乎比黑发男人更为坚定。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒叙，开头大概是佐莎一起被困在伊斯瓦尔周边的某个洞穴里。  
> 本来想脑abo车但是剧情过多，可能会正剧向...但还是有abo剧情。女a男o强烈预警。  
> 大概有擦边车。

“说实话，如果我们真的出不去……”罗伊若有所指地抚摸霍克艾的肩膀，“不如......”

鹰眼感觉自己的牙根都要被咬断了，她皱着眉看着上司，同样疲累和忍耐的眼睛却似乎比黑发男人更为坚定。

“不。”莉莎将罗伊的手打开，进一步蜷起自己。“我相信你，我也相信休斯中佐。我们可以出去。”这是她不知道第几次重复这句话。她重复着，仿佛这样就能影响现实。她翻过身面对冰冷的石壁，盯着已数过几十遍的裂缝上的水光试图让自己清醒。岩洞上水珠滴答落下，缓慢的，规律的，和着双方虚弱的心跳声在寂静中奏响。

“氧气和食物都不太够，明天我们必须冒险进行爆破了。运气好的话，第一次爆破后造成的破坏可以生成足够的缝隙让更多空气进来。”

“但是洞穴过于狭小的问题并没有解决。”莉莎不赞同地说。

罗伊来回踱步，尽管他已丈量过这方寸之地不知多少次，“那也没办法了。我会尽量制造掩体，但以我对这边地质的了解程度，需要你先躲到后面。还有爆破可能会让上方的石柱塌下，要多加小心。万一......”

莉莎打断了他，“我相信你......”话还没说完，罗伊捂住了她的嘴。

“请放过我吧。”他说着凑近狙击手的面庞，在她咫尺之遥轻声呢喃，“我没有你那么有信心，所以请听我说完。只要还有一口气我会为你打开通道，你躲在掩体后受伤概率更小，替我做紧急处理然后看情况是否回基地。万一我无法行动，不要勉强。你先行回去，再让马修带医疗人员来。”莉莎的反对仍被罗伊捂住，“这是命令，万一外面有伊斯瓦尔人在，你自己小心更不容易被发现，他们有几率并不会来找我。”罗伊试图向她解释计划的合理性，“这次换我相信你的行动力了。”

鹰眼缓缓点头，男人离她如此之近，两人脏兮兮的脸快要蹭到一起。

罗伊凑近了她的耳朵，“我还有最后一个请求。”

他没有继续说，只是抱紧了他的下属。温暖的，用力的拥抱。粗糙的军装布料上浮着灰尘，在拥抱中缓缓抖落到地上。霍克艾被他抱得胳膊有些疼，双臂挣扎出来搂住罗伊的脖子。

然后她给了他一个亲吻。

事情是怎么发展到这里的呢？莉莎在湿热的触感中想，但罗伊温柔地回应她，使莉莎无心考虑那么多。她还没有接吻过，恍惚中惊讶于男人的唇竟如此柔软，薄薄的温度并不炙热，却令人心安。狙击手以前从没考虑过交换唾液这种奇怪的事情能让她放松下来。甚至有一瞬间她觉得就这么停留在这一刻也没有关系。

但她必须要前进了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹰眼士官学校还没毕业就被抓来前线，军衔准尉。罗伊考取国家资格并前线立功后，军衔中佐。  
> 奇怪的倒叙（乱序）故事继续中。大量鹰眼视角独白（少女？纯爱？剧情）

两周前。

“关于这件事，得移步到帐篷里说。”罗伊皎洁地笑了。

“您是Omega？”女狙击手不敢置信地看着他。在这片漫天黄沙和纷飞炮火之中，一个Omega，如此不协调。

“是的。虽然考取国家炼金术师时得到了上面的特招，但总体上仍是不问不说政策。所以请不要声张。”罗伊自然地坐到行军床上，并示意对方也坐下。但莉莎只是摇了摇头。

她回想起马斯坦在自家做学徒的日子。曾经朝夕相处的男人竟然是Omega。那时罗伊一直刻意保持着距离，尽管她以为只是对师傅女儿的礼貌性距离。他们曾经住在楼上楼下，一层天花板之隔，她能在楼梯的倒影中看见罗伊半夜点燃的烛光。有时他们会一起去镇上购买生活必需品，因为父亲病体很少出门。罗伊只是绅士地陪她一路聊天，生活只是在平淡和宁静中继续，直到那一天......她决定将父亲的研究交给这个男人。

“你后悔了吗？”罗伊问她。

“不。只是有点惊讶......等等，”霍克艾突然意识到，她被自己的想法吓了一跳，“那我之前闻到的信息素就说明......”

罗伊苦涩地笑着，他不惊讶对方终于明白了，“你是Alpha。”

震惊和没由来的恐惧从一向沉着的女狙击手脸上掠过。她没想过这个。女性Alpha在军队中比例不算太低，因为一般分化年龄和士官学校入读年龄相近，分化期学校会给她们一周左右隔离观察，约等于休假，之后会体检并对各项指标重新评估。

但在这里，她不再是学员，只是一名士兵。霍克艾怀疑她报告分化期也不会被调回，毕竟把没毕业的学员拉上战场已经说明兵力缺乏，Alpha分化又不像Omega那样容易出事。

罗伊沉默了几分钟，给足对方时间消化。然后缓缓开口，“总之，如果你遇到什么困难，请随时找我。最起码可以尝试申请调令。”

霍克艾低头思考了一会，摇了摇头，“谢谢您的好意，不必了。”她深吸了一口气，“我想见证这场战役，见证你的选择。”

***

莉莎趁着夜色走回自己帐篷，无法抑制混乱中缠绕的思绪。其实报考士官学校时她就想到会在前线遇到罗伊。或者说，她心中有一部分正是以此为目标。

罗伊·马斯特对她来说是谁？比起一位过于亲近的客人，更像一个过于疏远的兄长。

他在哪长大，为什么要向她父亲学习炼金术，又为什么要进入军队？尽管霍克艾早已不自觉地跟随罗伊的脚步前进了这么远，对这些问题也只有模糊的回答。

她有些懊恼自己轻率的行为。父亲去世时她已做好准备，但悲伤一定程度上屏蔽了判断力。不是说她后悔将火焰炼金术交给罗伊......而是她对自己当时的动机感到迷茫。是对父亲想法的解读，还是叛逆？亦或者她只是无法放任罗伊·马斯坦黯然离场。

霍克艾抱住双臂，沉重的狙击枪压在后背的烧伤上硌得疼痛。她终于走回帐篷，躺倒在混着尘土的睡袋上，在同班战友不满的嘟囔声中睡去了。


End file.
